Falling star
by Miss Momolo
Summary: Over the years it has become a blur tangled up in flashes of lost memories but it still felt like yesterday. They were the 'Flying Grayson's', the duo of aerialists, the stars of the show. People went to the circus for this. But the thing was: they were aerialists not magicians, guess that's one thing Dick never knew about his parents, because one moment they were here and the oth


**Falling star**- Robin fan fiction. This is my first Robin (fic) hope you like and review. I do not own Young Justice or their awesome characters

A/N: Some information I recovered from Wikipedia and some I conclude in my head.

Over the years it has become a blur tangled up in flashes of lost memories but it still felt like yesterday. They were the 'Flying Grayson's', the duo of aerialists, the stars of the show. People went to the circus for this. But the thing was: they were aerialists not magicians, guess that's one thing Dick never knew about his parents, because one moment they were here and the other they were gone.

"Are you alright, Robin?" Batman had asked in Mount Justice before they left.

"Yeah," then Robin mumbled other things as he prepared to depart on a mission.

It was pretty amazing to think that almost a day went by from that and now it was over, the mission was over. Somehow for the rest of the team it was over too. But it wasn't for the same reasons as him; they weren't mourning for his pain or lost.

The fire was sizzling and hot, making waves dance as it roasted the trees of the forest and burning flesh. As all of them stood watching the flames roar with a look of defeat, Robin tried to remember when it had all gone so terribly wrong. Not like it was their fault, the forest was covered in bombs and they had detonated every one of them except this part; the part with the overcooked bodies. Aqualad had tried to stop it but when he tried to less in it had spread intensely and it was too late. It wasn't like they didn't earn it; they were dealing and making dope and drugs and were planning on erasing the evidence. Who in their right minds would do that, and in a forest? But he couldn't answer that, not when something similar happened to his parents. But the real question was: why would Batman ever made him do this? Give him this type of mission? Was it supposed to make him feel better? For the least. It made him feel worse.

Superboy let out a grunt as he made a dent on a nearby tree, Miss Martian tried to calm him, Aqualad looked at the red inferno with some kind of remorse, Kidflash was frowning and Artemis was right there beside him and Zatana seemed as if she was about to have a breakdown.

"Its okay guys," Robin tried to coaxed. "People die every day."

Aqualad turned as if somehow the Boy Wonder's words broke him from the trance. "It it different when you try to save them."

The Atlantis boy's voice appeared to take notice on the rest of the team and they only seemed to notice Robin. Their faces glaring.

Robin rolled his eyes. "It's not like they didn't deserve it. They were dealers, gangsters. Sooner or later this was coming. I prefer sooner before some innocent bystander gets shot or worse… _dead_."

"Man," Kidflash commented shocked and disappointed.

"What's your problem?" Artemis somehow finished.

"A life is a life." Aqualad managed overall.

Robin looked straight at Artemis and then at all of them. "My problem is that we're taking notice in something that isn't worth it. It's over. We should just go." Robin started walking towards the ship. But as he started walking he mumbled again. "Yeah, well it's: Life for a life, Aqualad."

The ride back to Mount Justice was tense and Robin felt the need to cut it with a butter knife but controlled himself not to do it. In the mean time he tried to wonder why his team was so upset. It wasn't that big of a deal, they've seen worse. Were human, real ones with dark hearts any exception, he didn't know. Guess that piece in the play board didn't count and if it did it'd be a default or a miss-production.

Even though it was hard laws, they were still laws, everybody lives to die, it was the laws of nature. They couldn't break them or find a loop. It all hangs in the balance, in the rules of salvation. Some never know this. He didn't, but had a firsthand taste at how it feels. He rather lives.

Robin stared for some time at their teams faces, recognizing for the first time something he seen them do with him for so long. But instead of exploding and pointing fingers and letting them know they were linked, their minds having a conversation without him or about him, he calming let a comment out. "Everyone dies…"

"What?" Superboy replied very loudly.

Robin sighed none change. "Everyone dies, it's inevitable. Maybe not for _you_. But I guess you were talking about my last saying-which you 'overheard'- before I interrupted." By the look of all of them he was right. "But by all means continue without me."

"Look I don't know what's your problem is-" Artemis started.

"I _really_ like to know yours." Robin retorted with his hands close, looking at no one.

"Hey, man." Kidflash protested.

"Robin-" Miss Martian intervened.

"We-" Aqualad's smooth voice made everyone close their mouth. "-were talking about your lack of interest in this mission."

Robin shrugged and for the first time looked at someone. "I guess it wasn't important at the moment."

Everyone was quite and a moment later Zantana turned in her seat to look at Robin. "What's wrong?"

Robin ignored her.

Over the years it has become a blur tangled up in flashes of lost memories but it still felt like yesterday. They were the 'Flying Grayson's', the duo of aerialists, the stars of the show. People went to the circus for this. They went for thrills and shrieks as the drums hummed in suspense as the Flying Grayson's twisted in mid air then all you would hear was the roar of the crowd in union as they applause their graced finally. People liked the adrenaline and the stop of their hearts as they suspended in open space, without ropes or safety nets (not that they use them anyways) and Dick sometimes felt this. When everything was quite at this act you would hear screams of excitement or nerves. That night it was of horror. All around him. But he was just stuck there watching as the Flying Grayson's, the duo of aerialists, the stars of the show fall to their deaths. But thing he never knew about his parents was that they were constellations, blazing ones, because from afar they looked like falling stars.

Robin had one arm covering his forehead as he lay in his bed. The shades he had on made him think it was night, another day ending, even though it was daytime and one he couldn't forget. If anyone would notice, even if they were avoiding him, he was wearing black, though he bet they wouldn't.

His chest felt restless, maybe at other times he would not remember and live his life but today it was inescapable. And he didn't know what to do. Of course a few years ago capturing Tony Zucco was what he had in mind but it didn't ease the pain, it couldn't take away the dread.

He just wanted to be alone. No interruptions from no one, no judging, nothing. He just wanted to lay there, make his bed feel like water and float but when he felt like he was floating he felt like he was doing acrobats and that made him want to puke. So he decided to stare at nothing as he tried to contain the knot of years from this day caught in his throat. He was glad he was wearing sunglasses because his eyes started to itch.

"Robin?" He heard Zantana's voice.

He didn't answer and if he didn't answer he wasn't there.

"Robin, if you don't open the door I will."

"Go way." Robin shouted lamely.

Robin heard metal being bent and then Superboy walked in, followed by Zantana and Artemis and Kidflash and Miss Martian and Aqualad. He sat up, annoyed. "Can't you guys understand privacy?"

"We understand when a friend needs our help." Miss Martian stepped up.

"Who says I need any?"

"We all do, Rob." Kidflash smirked.

"Yeah, what he said." Superboy replied, crossing his arms.

"You can't make it any less clear." Artemis added.

"Whatever." Robin huffed. "Can you go away?"

"My Dad," Zantana's voice cracked as she sat next to Robin's bed, "is dead. Even though he's here. So close. We don't talk. We don't do anything anymore."

"Well," Artemis cut in, "my Dad's dead and he's still alive."

"What are you guys saying?" Robin asked nervous as he stood up.

"It's complicated relationship with my parents." Was Kidflash only remark.

"Well, mine doesn't even want to acknowledge me." Superboy grumbled.

"What we are saying," Aqualad concluded making the room fall into silence, "is that we are here for you."

"And Robin," Miss Martian interrupted smoothly as Robin looked around shocked; "I'd heard death is a new beginning."

Robin's chest felt like it was about to explode as his heart swelled. His nose felt hot and his eyes started to sting. He didn't know why but the mental picture of his parents was plasmid so big in his head that he had to open his eyes and blink several times. Over the years he tried to puzzle back together what family meant to him, he thought that maybe the years of lost made him forget or he was too young to know what it was when it was ripped off. Being with Batman it never felt close like he expected, there was always some margins between them, an ocean that separated them but nevertheless he was there and being there was kind of like it was suppose to. But he guessed Miss Martian was right. His parents may have died, his only family, but here he was with a new one, a new family, a new beginning. One that cared. One that had a bridge over the water.

Robin started to cry and he whipped his tears under his shades, trying to keep Dick undercover and under control. But he couldn't as his shoulder started to shake. He didn't know why but this was the first time he cried on the anniversary of his parents. He didn't care.

Surely after Zantana had his arms around him, then Miss Martian and Artemis then the others. It was a group embrace, no, a family embrace. All while Robin repeated on his head 'Death is a new beginning.'

Dick was standing with Bruce in front of two cobblestones in the commentary. Inscribed in the stone was written year of birth and what this two had identical was their year of death… and last name. One said John Grayson and next to it was Mary Grayson.

Dick sighed making Bruce take notice. "Are you alright, Robin?"

Dick exhaled. "What if I said no?"


End file.
